Lychee-kun
Backstory ... It was a peaceful day when everything changed. Suddenly, the roaring of countless spaceships approaching the capital, from small fighters to massive cruisers, drowned out everything else. The people of Planet name could only stare in shock as a vast invasion fleet of the Banana Empire attacked ruthlessly and quickly annihilated the lychees' defenses with their superior weaponry, then dropped their troops for the decisive ground assault. In a matter of hours, the lychees had to yield... Their home devastated, the entire race was brought onto the slave ships of the Banana Empire, and as the vast majority of the fleet left the planet, their pollination ships dropped banana seeds onto its surface to slowly assimilate the planet and provide nourishment for their ever-growing race. ...However, due to more luck than judgement, Lychee-kun happened to be sleeping outside the city in a nearby forest, not being discovered by the invasion force. As he woke up hours later, rubbing his eyes, he idly wondered why the sounds of the ever busy capital in the background had ceased. His confusion transformed into shock as he reached the gate of the formerly imposing capital, now reduced to mere rubble, and found that the city itself was entirely devoid of life. As he aimlessly wandered the empty streets, he was brought out of his dazed state as he heard a voice nearby, laughing. Sneakily approaching, he discovered that the voice belonged to a banana soldier, who seemingly stayed behind to loot the remaining buildings, his ship, an advanced BananaBoat-Class fighter, a few meters away. Fearing for his life, Lychee-kun pressed against the wall, but as he realized that the soldier was entirely focused on his activity, he reluctantly snuck towards the fighter, realizing that his people were either dead or taken away, and recognizing the ship as a way to escape. Crossing the small distance quickly, he jumped into the still opened cockpit, alerting the soldier of his presence. As he whirled around, he could only watch helplessly as the cockpit sealed itself and the fighter started to hover, the coordinates to leave the planet's gravitational field already stored in the ship's board computer. The soldiers feeble attempts of shooting down the ship with his gun were deflected by the energy shields of the starship. Lychee-kun watched as his home planet seemed to shrink in front of his eyes, as the fighter left its orbit, only to suddenly stop as the autopilot reached its destination, open space. Not knowing what to do, Lychee-kun randomly pushed a button... which turned out to accelerate the ship to the speed of light – usually a suicidal action without prior calculation of the route, as chances were high to crash into a planet, be crushed by an asteroid or be vaporized by a sun. However, Lady Luck seemed to smile down onto Lychee-kun on that very day, as nothing of the above happened... however, as he just barely brushed the atmosphere of a gas giant, its gravitational force fighting against the acceleration ripped the engine apart, causing the spacecraft to crash onto a nearby planet, Planet name, fortunately surviving the crash landing due to its still intact shields. Appearance Personality Juice Gallery Image:empty.png|Empty Relationships Trivia Logs